


Spring Forward, Fall Back

by kotokoshka



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death of characters mentioned but not permanent, Every character friendly, Fix-It, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Team Cap, Spoilers, seriously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж видел не просто их победу, а гораздо больше.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	Spring Forward, Fall Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring Forward, Fall Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449749) by [Rellanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka). 



> Название - английская фраза, обозначающая перевод часов весной и осенью.
> 
> «spring forward — fall back» можно перевести как «прыгать вперед — отступать назад», но при этом если «spring» — существительное, то оно переводится как «весна», а «fall» — как осень (в американском английском).
> 
> Фик написан сразу после премьеры фильма в Америке.

Он прыгает вперед.

***

Старк мертв, убит Таносом, заколот собственной броней — какая безжалостная ирония.  
На мгновение Стивен чувствует сожаление — короткий траур по человеку, которого он едва начал уважать, что в новинку, учитывая его собственный характер _(Сколько еще людей таким образом попало на колючее, но такое притягательное обаяние Старка? И как они от него избавились?)._

Но их план развалился, и теперь главная цель Стивена — защищать камень, пусть даже ценой своей жизни. Это превыше всего.

Он изображает труса, призывает камень и бежит, переносится обратно на Землю через портал _(тянет время, думает, планирует, представляет, как жадные пальцы Таноса тянутся к силе камня Времени, которая сделает его на еще один шаг ближе к становлению милосердным Богом Вселенной, половину которой он моментально сотрет в порошок)._

С собой на Землю он забирает Питера, который кричит и вырывается, и переносит его в безопасное место.

Он бросает Стражей Галактики и ненавидит себя за это.

Он отыскивает друзей Старка _(они ведь все еще его друзья? Стивен не был частью их «команды» до раскола на два лагеря, но даже за короткое время общения со Старком понял, как сильно случившееся подкосило его и отразилось на психике. На это было тяжело даже смотреть)._

Они приветствуют Стивена, они ошеломлены, но пытаются этого не показывать, поэтому смотрят куда угодно, лишь бы не была видна угасающая надежда в их глазах.  
Их реакция меняется, когда Стивен рассказывает о смерти Старка.

Удивительно, но меняется она у _всех_.

Он был уверен, что Роуди и Беннер будут скорбеть — так и есть.

Он считал, что они постараются сосредоточиться на том, что делать дальше, но не смогут скрыть, что внутри них гораздо больше боли, они будут глушить эмоции все больше и больше, стремясь найти способ убить Таноса.

Стивен ждет скорби, страха, животной ярости.

Но не этого.

Он не ждет, что они вдруг разом все перестанут дышать, потеряв часть своей силы и надежды.

Ту часть, которую терять было нельзя.

Он не думает о том, как Капитан Америка отреагирует на новость.

Он думал (как и многие), что между ними был конфликт.

Но Капитан, у которого раньше глаза горели огнем (и надеждой), теперь похож на живого мертвеца.

На человека, который всю жизнь держался за последнюю ниточку, державшую его над пропастью.

_(И теперь Стивен ее перерезал. И кажется, что для Стива Роджерса этой потери слишком много)._

***

Танос приходит.

Мстители повержены, но это никакой не сюрприз.

Как и то, что Стивен сгинул вместе с ними.

***

Он отступает.

***

И снова прыгает вперед во времени.

***

На этот раз он забирает с собой одного из Стражей.

Симпатичную девушку.

Эмпата.

_(Ту, которая смогла ненадолго остановить Таноса)._

Ту, которая может потенциально излечить разрушительные эмоциональные раны, вызванные потерей.

 _(Чтобы дать сфокусироваться, чтобы мыслить ясно).  
_  
Это почти срабатывает.

_(Но не совсем)._

***

Он отступает.

***

И снова прыгает вперед.

***

На этот раз он забирает остальных Стражей.

Но они снова проигрывают.

***

Он опять отступает.

***

Прыгает вперед.

***

Стивен бросает все силы, чтобы победить Таноса, встречается с ним лицом к лицу — с камнем и без него.

***

Он пытается снова.

***

И снова.

***

Снова.

***

Он отступает.

***

И прыгает вперед.

***

Это… странно, но забавно — то, как его внимание все больше и больше концентрируется на Старке.

Он не может…

Он не может остановить бой между Старком и Таносом и то, что Старк каждый раз погибает от своего же собственного оружия.

В этом есть постоянство, неизбежность того, что магия, какой бы сильной она не была, не может этого изменить, словно сила камня Времени изогнулась.

Будто этот момент выбит на мраморе — тот самый поворотный момент, который должен случиться неизменно.

_(Вселенная правда настолько ненавидит Старка, раз уготовила ему такую неизбежную судьбу?)_

Может, именно это заставляет Стивена так пристально и внимательно следить за Старком, пока тот в очередной раз не встретит свой конец. Заставлять бежать или сражаться.

Что-то меняется в других временных линиях.

Сильно или нет, но меняется.

Но это не меняется никогда:

Танос _всегда_ сражается со Старком.

И Старк всегда принимает бой.

В нем есть огонь, невероятная сила, которая приковывает взгляд.

_(И именно из этого Стивен черпает силу смотреть во время дальше, потому что неудачи начинают брать свое)._

***

Он отступает.

***  
И прыгает вперед.

***

До тех пор, пока…

Пока.

***

Он устал, вот в чем дело.

Ужасно, стыдно, но… он больше не в силах защищать камень Времени.

Выполнять свой долг и видеть, как Старк гибнет, зная _(Стивен точно знает)_ , что может его спасти.

Поэтому он отдает камень.

***  
И словно в наказание ему, время под властью камня начинает идти быстрее.

И Стивен больше не может контролировать свое тело, только смотрит на него со стороны.

***

Он видит, как его превращают в пепел, и пытается вернуться во времени.

Но у него не получается.

Он в ловушке силы камня.

Вокруг темно.

Темнота долгая. Длинная.

Вечная, но в то же время похожа на половину короткого выдоха.

Затем приходит свет и бездыханное тело Таноса.

Стивен смотрит Старку в глаза и улыбается.

_(Непривычно улыбается, с облегчением. Он полон радости._

_Старк сделал это._

_Стивен не знает как, но он смог)._

Но вернуться назад Стивен все еще не может. И смотрит дальше. Еще дальше.

***

Он видит…

Видит…

Он…

***

Он видит, что они со Старком сближаются.

Что их редкие встречи становятся все более частыми.

Менее редкими и более обыденными, привычными.

Старк занимает все больше и больше его времени, и Стивен…

Видит, как влюбляется.

Более того, он видит как Старк —

_Тони Старк._

Влюбляется в него.

Он узнает о Тони так много, но в то же время так мало.

Информация кружит вокруг него так быстро, что Стивен может лишь тянуться и жадно хватать крошечные фрагменты.

Он видит счастье.

Огромное счастье.

Счастье, о котором он даже не смел мечтать, отказавшись от прежней жизни ради магии и долга.

Он видит…

И хочет, чтобы это случилось.

Но тут все заканчивается.

***

Он возвращается обратно.

***

Тони спрашивает, сколько вариантов приведут к победе. Стивен смотрит на него — на будущее, которое он не может, не должен потерять.

— Один.

***

Теперь Стивен знает, _что_ делать.


End file.
